King of markers
by MR.YELLOW
Summary: Namanya naruto Alexander Ambrus Dia dulu adalah raja dari segala raja.dia juga lah raja pertama yang menguasai dunia dan raja itu diberi gelar " KING OF MAKERS "


**Disclaimed:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate:**

 **?**

 **Ganre**

 **?**

 **.**

 **Pair**

 **Naruto X sona X harem**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **typo, abal-abal, gaje, OOC,overpower,gk jelas,sulit dimengerti,dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Namanya naruto Alexander Ambrus Dia dulu adalah raja dari segala juga lah raja pertama yang menguasai dunia dan raja itu diberi gelar**

 **" KING OF MAKERS "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Pada zaman dulu hiduplah seorang raja dari kerajaan kecil kerajaan itu bernama yang menjadi raja saat bernama Alexander naruto Ambrus yang berarti pembela manusia yang abadi,naruto merupakan anak dari minato yang merupakan raja sebulum naruto naik tahta dengan kushina uzumaki yan merupakan putri salah satu bangsawan di kerajaan itu._

 _Pada awalnya kerajaan itu memegang ideologi Anarkisme tetapi sejak keluasaan naruto ideologi itu diganti dengan liberalisme._

 _Kerena menurut naruto untuk menciptakan tatanan dunia yang bagus dan maju harus didasarkan pada kebebasan baik kebebasan dalam pandangan politik bahkan dalam kesetaraan antara budak dan bamgsawan,dan ideologi itu disetujui semuapihak._

 _Pada massa kepemimpinan naruto terjadi perang,perang yang sangat besar kerena diikuti semua kerajaan yang ada dimuka bumi kecuali kerajaan bertenia kerena naruto tidak ingin ikut berperang kerena menurutnya berperang itu hanya dapat merugikan kerajaannya._

 _Tapi perang itu terus memanas yang sampai merambat kewilayah bertenia dan mengakibatkan korban penduduk bertenia,naruto yang saat itu baru mengetahuinya sangat angat marah dan langsung memerintahkan para prajuritnya untuk menghentikan perang perang itu tidak berhenti malahan para pasukan musuh membunuh para prajuritnya dengan tanpa mendengar penjelasan kedatangan mereka._

 _Naruto yang melihat para prajuritnya dibunuh dengan kejamnya tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa._

 _Akhirnya naruto berpetualang untuk mencari kekuatan kerena saat itu naruto bermimpi bahwa dia dapat mendamaikan dunia jika menemukan sebuah buku,buku tuhan yang berisi pengetahuan dan kekuatan._

 _Naruto menyerahkan kerajaannya kepada jendralnya sekaligus orang kepercanyaanya._

 _Tiga bulan setelah perjalannya tiba lah naruto disebuah itu terletak ditengah hutan dengan pohon2nya yang sangat besar._

 _Lalu naruto menemukan buku of God's secret adalah nama buku itu,buku itu tergeletak di sebuah patung tangan yang sedang memegang buku itu._

 _Lalu naruto mengambilnya setelah naruto membuka buku itu,lalu dari dalam buku itu keluar sebuah kabut biru yang langsung masuk kedalam tubuh naruto._

 _Setelah itu dalam memori naruto muncul jutaan bahkan meliyaraan rahasia dan pengetahuan yang selama ini tuhan sembunyikan .naruto yang tidak bisa menerima memoriyang luar biasa banyaknya akhirnya ambruk kerena pingsan._

 _Setengah jam kemudian dia mulai sadar dari dia duduk dengan kaki disilangkan sambil melihat kelelangitan goa itu dia berkata dengan tenangnya._

 _"Jadi sebanyak itu rahasia yang kau sembunyikan heh kami-sama"_

 _"Kalau begitu aku mengikuti alur yang telah engkau tentukan"_

 _Setelah itu naruto lebih memilih tinggal digoa itu sambil berlatih dan membuat berbagai senjata yang mana senjata itu dipakai oleh para kesatria dan raja yang melegenda dimasa depan._

 _Dan 9 bulan telah berlalu naruto telah selesai dengan latihannya bersiap untu pulang kekerajaannya._

 _Tapi saat sampai disana bertenia telah hancur yang ada hanya puing puing bangunanya wajah naruto tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apa seperti sudah tahu akan kehancuran kerajaannya._

 _Lalu naruto pergi kemedan menulis sebuah surat yang berisi ancaman apabila tidak menghentikan perang ini maka dia sendiri yang akan mengirimkannya lewat sebuah merpati kepada para pemimpin itu._

 _Tapi ketika telah sampai ketangan para pemimpin itu,para pemimpin tidak ada yang mengubrisnya bahkan ada yang langsung membakar surat itu sebelum membaca surat itu terlebih dahulu._

 _Perang terus berlanjut dan makin perang berhenti secara tiba2 dan para pasukan melihat keaatas._

 _Dan diatas langit tercipta tercipta ribuan bahkan jutaan lingkaran sihir berbagaiukuran dan lalu dari dalam lingkaran itu keluarlah berbagai macam senjata berbagai variasi dan ukuran dengan jumlah tak terhitung lalu senjata itu mulai berjatuhan kebawah dan membunuh semua pasukan yang ikut berperang para pemimpinnya yang tengah terduduk dan syouk berat._

 _Dan akhirnya itulah akhir dari perang itu dan beberapa hari kemudian naruto mengumpulkan para penduduk yang tersisa dan lalu mulai membangun kembali kerajaannya tapi kerajaan itu jauh lebih besar dari kerajaannya yang dulu dengan dikelilingi benting yang sangat tinggi dan kokoh dengan waktu 1 hari yang pasti mustahil dan sulit dipercaya logika tpi natuto dia membangnnya dengan bantuan sihirnya._

 _Dan kerajaan itu dinamai kerajaan bratania dengan naruto yang menjadi rajanya,raja terkuat dan sangat melegenda kerena tidak ada yang menandingi kekuantannya._

 _Dan pada zaman itu raja itu mendapat julukan " KING OF MAKERS "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akademi Kuoh adalah salah satu sekolah terkenal di itu terletak di kota kouh. sekolah itu awalnya dikhususkan bagi perempuan yang kemudian diubah menjadi sekolah campuran. Sehingga murid perempuannya lebih banyak dari pada murid laki-laki. Sekolah ini lumayan besar atau bisa dibilang sangat besar. Banyak bangunan-bangunan yang ada disini bahkan ada satu banguna tua yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terpakai. Tapi bangunan yang kelihatannya tidak diterpakai itu adalah tempat sabuah klub yaitu klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.

Kini didepan gerbang akademi Kuoh ada seorang laki-laki yang memakai seragam dinasnya sedang berjalan memasuki akademi, ketika dia memasuki gerbang seketika itu juga mendapatkan terikan geje oleh para siswi,entah apa yang dapat membuat teriakan itu,mungkin kerena penampilannya'kurasa itu tidak mungkin saat ini dia menggunakan pakain biasa saja sama dengan guru yang kurasa parasnya yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan atau kelewat tampan itu yang menyebabkannya.

Laki laki itu memiliki ciri berambut kuning disisir kebawah,memiliki mata berwarna blue shiprei,kulit tan,dan sebuah kacamata di atas hidungnya(disini naruto tidak memiliki kumis kucing dan untuk rambut banyangin aja rambut gilgamesh fate yang belum berubah),dan dilihat dari usinya jika diperkirakan berumur 25 thn-an.

Dialah uzumaki naruto rengkernasi dari naruto Alexander Ambrus yang telah mati ribuan tahun tentang kenapa dia mengingat tentang masa lalu itu kerena...(entahlah hanya naruto dan kami-sama saja yang tau).

"Hei,naru-sensei mau kekantor yah".tanya salah satu siswi tapi dengan wajah merona.

"Ohh,itu benar saya lagi ingin kekantor kerena ingin mengambil beberapa berkas yang ketinggalan."jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Sensei apa ada yang bisa bantu."tanya siswi ini berbinar penuh harap.

"Kurasa sekarang tidak ada,kurasa sensei harus cepat pergi dan kalian kembali kekelas"kata naruto yang kini mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Kalau begitu kami kekelas dulu yah sensei"ucap siswi itu tapi dengan sedih kerena tidak bisa lebih dekat dengan cowok dan sensei tertampan dikouh.

 **Pov naruto**

Hai,perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto seorang manusia yang kini berstatus sebagai salah satu sensei di kouh acedemy dan aku juga adalah seorang mentor untuk keluarga sitri.

Apa aku mengetahui tentang mahluk supranatural"?maka aku akan menjawa iya aku tahu kerena pertemuan pertamaku dengan mahluk supranatural terjadi 3 tahun lalu saat aku pulang dari kantor yang saat itu aku belum bekerja sebagai guru,ditengah jalan aku dicegat oleh seorang yang berpakaian ala detiktetif dan orang itu coba aku lebih dulu membunuhnya dan mengambil ingatannya.

 **Pov off**

"Pegang yang kuat pedangnya!"

"Baik!"

"Kuda-kudamu terlalu lemah. Benarkan!"

"Baik!"

"Kecepatanmu terlalu lamban, gunakan kekuatan bidak Knight- mu!"

"Baik!"

Saat ini naruto sedang melatih par budak sona cara bertarung dengan benar kerena menurutnya para budak sona memiliki potensi melebihi para budak rias yang kini dilatih oleh gubernur mesum itu.

Dan disamping lapangan terlihatlah sembilan orang(iblis)sedang duduk sambil menatap kelapangan dengan kagum kerena kepiawan naruto dalam melatih temannya.

Lapangan tempat latihan mereka terletak ditengah hutan pimggir kota dekat villa sitri.

Tomoe Meguri, gadis yang sedang dilatih oleh Naruto adalah seorang iblis reingkarnasi. Dengan mengkonsumsi bidak knight membuat dia memiliki kecepatan di luar batas wajar. Tomoe merupakan seorang pendekar pedang. Kini dia sedang berlatih meningkatkan

skill berpedangnya.

"Tomoe- chan sangat hebat, kemampuannya telah berkembang dengan pesat hanya dalam beberapa minggu." Kagum gadis berambut biru menatap temannya dengan mata berbinar. Tsubasa Yura.

"Itu semua berkat Naruto- sensei! Aku tak menyangka beliau bisa melatih kita dengan efisien." Bennia berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

Sementara itu seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek hanya melihat Tomoe yang sedang dilatih oleh Naruto dengan serius. Sesekali jari-jemarinya membenarkan letak kacamata yang kadang-kadang melorot. Bukan apa-apa, sebagai King dia harus memperhatikan perkembangan setiap bawahannya dengan teliti. Gadis itu tidak mau kalah oleh teman sekaligus rivalnya di pertandingan Rating Game yang akan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi.

Tsubaki Shinra, gadis yang duduk di samping rajanya hanya melihatnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Baru sebentar berlatih kau sudah kelelahan seperti itu, kau harus meningkatkan staminamu." Kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya pada anak didiknya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam, Naruto- sensei. Apa waktu segitu masih terlalu kecil?" tanya Tomoe yang memegang pedang kayunya menggunakan 2 tangan. Beberapa bagian pedang kayu Tomoe terlihat retak.

"Minimal kau harus bertahan selama 4 jam melawanku. Baru aku akan mengajarimu ke tahap selanjutnya."kata naruto lagi santai.

"Kurasa sampai disini dulu latihan kita sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja dulu baru besoka kita lanjutkan"ucap naruto lagi.

"Baiklah sensei"ucap tomoe dengan tubuh berkeringat.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat mereka para budak sona mereka telah berlatih keras hanya untuk mewujudkan impian kingnya dan mereka tidak pernah memperdulikan diri mereka sendiri kerena menurut meraka kingnya lebih penting dan oleh kerena itu naruto melatih mereka dengan keras supaya pengorbanan mereka tidak sia-sia.

"Bagaimana dengan anggota keluargaku naru-kun apakh ada perkembangan"tanya soan yang tiba tiba muncul disamping naruto.

"Kurasa mereka sudah sangat berkembang jauh dari perkiraanku,sona kau telah memiliki peregee yang setia padamu"

"Kurasa kau benar"

.

.

Kini naruto dan sona berdiam sampai naruto bertanya kpd sona.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan teman sekelasmu yang memiliki aura naga vitra itu"

"Maksudmu seiji-chan?"

"Ya,iyalah menurutmu siapa lagi."

"Kurasa aku akun membicarakannya dengan seji-chan"kata sona sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Kini naruto menatap sona dengan pandangan aneh,sona sadar dengan tatapan itu.

"Apa apan tatapanmu itu"kata sona sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Naruto masih memandang sona dengan aneh lalu dengan tiba tiba dia tersenyum,senyum yang sangat tulus diperlihatkan naruto membuat pipi sona merona.

"Kau aneh"ucap naruto.

"Hah apa maksudmu dengan aneh naru-kun"ucap sona merajuk tapi dengan pipi merona.

Tapi diperlihatan naruto itu sangat manis kerena belum ada yang pernah melihat sona merajuk lagi belum sahabtnya sona belum juga peragee hanya kepada naruto,sona bebas berexpresi.

"Kau beda dengan iblis lain!.ucap naruto sona kini terlihat bingung dengan tanda tanya diatas sona ingin bicara tapi naruto mendahuluinya.

"Kau beda kerena tidak ada iblis yang menwarkan menjadi budaknya dengan bicara dengan tenang. kau beda kerena iblis biasanya apapun yang dia inginkan harus menjadi miliknya meski dengan tipu muslihat kau tidak seperti mereka kerenakau menanyakan kepadaereka terlebih dahulu apakah kau mau menjadi budakmu dengan sopannya seperti derajatmu sama dengan mereka kau tidak memandamg mereka sebelaH mata kau bahkan tidak memaksa mereka jika dia tidal mau menjadi budakmu"

Ucap naruto demgan panjang,kini sona terdiam sebentar lalu sona tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku berbeda kerena menurutku manusia itu sama derajatnya dengan untuk apa aku merengkernasi seseorang jika orang itu tidak mau yang bisa ketidak akuran dalam keuarga"ucap sona.

"Kurasa kau benar dan kurasa itu juga yang membuat ku me claim mu"

"Tentu saja kerena aku menikah denganmu kerena aku mencintaimu"

"Ya kurasa kau benar"dengan tiba naruto memeluk pinggang sona dari belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaan istrimu yang lain"

"Ya seperti biasa mereka selalu berisik dirumah"

"Memiliki banyak istri tu sulit yah"

"Cih,sepertinya kau menyindirku yah sona-chan"

"Tidak kita pulang sebelum kurumi mengisap darahku sampai kering kerena terlalu lama diluar"

"Kurasa kau benar dan aku juga sudah lapar ingin makan makanan esdeath-nee"

Dan kini kudua yang diketahui sabagai suami istri itu mulai berjalan pulang menuju rumahnyaa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai minna ketemu dengan athour tampam ini disini saya disini ingin memperkenalkan fanfic baru buatan say ini bisa dibilang fanfic ini masih belum sempurna kerena masih banyak kekurangannya dan alur kadang terlalu cepat jadi untuk para raiders saya mohon maaf sebesar besarnya dan ada satu lagi fanfic buatan saya tp msh dlm proses.**

 **Dan untuk kedua fanfic sebelumnyakalian jangan khawTir kerena saya akan tetap melanjutkannya.**

 **Dan untuk update bisa saya lakukan kapn saja kalau ada waktu senggang dan juga suasana hti hehehej...**

 **Terakhir**

 **Saya mohon saran kalian jika ada saran tolong katakan saja pada sayakerena saya ne orangnya slow aja**

 **Jadi sampai jumpa chapter depan**

 **Next chapter**

 **(Siapa kau sebenarnya uzamaki naruto)**

 **Se you**

 **NaruruEx**

 **Log out**


End file.
